Misty's Wild Adventure
by Mini Marianne
Summary: While swimming in a lake, Misty overhears the latest plot cooked up by Team Rocket and she happens to be the key item for it. What will happen when she is captured? You know the drill.


Misty's Wild Adventure  
By Tracey's Sketchbook  
  
"The lake's just ahead!" yelled an excited Misty."We heard you for the hundredth time."Ash groaned.Misty didn't hear him,however.She was running full speed toward the lake,eyes shining bright.Ash and Brock sweatdropped before racing after her.They set up camp and Misty got into her swimsuit."Brock.Would you keep an eye on Togepi?"Misty asked."Sure,but Ash'll have to look after it while I'm cooking."Misty nodded and dove into the lake.She swam around absentmindedly until she heard voices in the distance."Who could that be?"  
  
Cautiously,Misty swam toward the voices and unplasent sight greeted her.Jessie,James and Meowth were huddled together,deep in conversation.Misty swam to the edge of the lake to hear better.It was what they were talking about that was unplasent."Kidnap da twerp's girlfriend.He and the other twerp'll want ta save her.All he's gotta do is hand over Pikachu,the oder scam that involved her nearly worked."Meowth was saying."When'll we do it?"James asked."When she's alone."Jessie grinned.Misty raised an eyebrow and began to swim backward.She wouldn't let them get her without a fight.James stood,stretched and turned,catching sight of Misty,who was almost out of their sight."There she is!"he yelled,pointing in Misty's dircetion.Jessie and Meowth turned and saw her swimming away as fast as she could.They were on their feet and almost flying after her.  
  
Misty paddled faster,but then she realized they weren't there,she stopped."Where'd they go?"she asked out loud.Her question was almost instantly answered.A large net fell from the sky and Misty looked up.Turned out Team Rocket were only fetching their balloon when Misty was swimming and when she stopped,looking for them,they took the chance to net her."Let me go!"Misty yelled at them."Why should we,espeically since the fun's just begun?"James laughed."There's more?"Jessie turned to Meowth."Turn up the juice,Meowth!""With pleasure."grinned Meowth.Electricity,powerful jolts of energy,were suddenly surging through Misty's soaked body."AAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"she screamed in pain.Her screams were surprisingly,only heard by Togepi."Briiiii?"Togepi began walking toward the lake's edge.It saw what Team Rocket was doing.  
  
"Pi Pi Pi!"Pikachu sprang after it,making Togepi to try to move faster.Ash and Brock also caught on to what was happening."Togepi!"Ash lifted it up just before it reached the water's edge."Briiiiiiii!Briiiiiii!"Togepi bagan to wail."What's wrong,Togepi?"Togepi began to point toward the sky,it's eyes full of tears.Team Rocket's balloon was floating away and in a net under the balloon basket,shocked to a crisp, was."Misty?"Ash handed Togepi to Brock and pulled out a pokeball."Noctowl,I choose you!"The rare colored Pokemon flew out and landed in front of it's trainer."Noctowl,fly up there and pop Team Rokcet's balloon.Don't let them leave."It nodded and flew toward the balloon."We got company!"Meowth screeched in panic.Jessie and James joined him."It's Noctowl!Let's catch that for the Boss too."James smiled.Noctowl was flying full speed,trying to reach them.Jessie pulled out their net gun and shot it at Noctowl,who dodged.While Noctowl looked back to see if the net was coming back,Meowth pushed a button and a hand shot out and grabbed it.Noctowl squrimed wildly,but couldn't escape.  
  
"Noctowl!"Misty cried out from the net.Team Rocket opened the net and quickly dropped Noctowl into it.Ash saw what had happened and was reaching for another Pokeball."Bayleef,I choose you!"The large green Pokemon appeared with a flash of white light."Bayleef,run ahead and use razor leaf on Team Rocket's balloon!If the net containing Misty and Noctowl falls,catch it."Bayleef nodded and raced off.Team Rocket tried the same sneaky tactics on Bayleef,but it was too clever for them and knocked them out of the air with a fury of razor leaves.A bunch hit the ballon while a few hit the net,cutting it free and causing Misty and Noctowl to fall.Bayleef had already vine whiped it and held it in the air,near a ledge.Noctowl had already flown out and was waiting for Misty,but she was tangled in the net.The net seemed weaken and was starting to pull apart.Just when Misty had pulled herself free from the tangled mess and was heading for the opening where Noctowl had gotten out when it broke,and Misty was still very high in the air.  
  
She plummeted toward the ground,the air whistling in her ears."ASH!"she screamed.The ground was coming closer.Misty closed her eyes and waited to feel pain,but it didn't come.She opened her eyes and saw the ground a few inchs under her."Thank you."she sighed with relief."I wouldn't be too relived."Misty's body tensed.She knew who it was."Ash!"she yelled again,thrashing wildly.A black gloved hand covered her mouth,muffling her voice.She continued to yell,but didn't have to worry.Noctowl came flying out of no where and dive-bombed James,who let Misty go in surprise.She hit the ground,go up and moved away,looking for any sign of Ash.She only saw Noctowl dive-bombing James,who was frailing his arms,trying to scare Noctowl away.Misty got her feet and turned to run.  
  
James reached for a pokeball."You aren't going anywhere!Weezing,sludge attack!"The pokeball soared through the air,hit the ground and brust open."Weezing.We."The purple Pokemon groaned.It faced Misty,who had just started running and floated after her;Noctowl stopped it dive-bomb attack and followed.She glanced back and instantly regetted it.Weezing had already launched into it's attack.The black sludge splattered into Misty's face.Blinded,Misty staggered backwards,heading for the edge of a leadge.She stepped off and fell once more,but this time,the person who caught her was someone she was glad to see,um.....hear."Ash?""Yeah,Misty.Don't worry,you're safe with me."Next to her,Misty could hear Noctowl's unmistakeble crowing."Thanks Noctowl.Return.Don't worry,Misty.I'll get you down safely.""Why should I be worried? I can't see where we are."She felt movment as Ash carried her down.Then she fainted.  
  
When Misty woke up,she found herself in bed.She twisted and turned,then saw Ash.He was sitting right beside her,his hand on hers.Upon further inspection,she realized she was in a hostpital."Hello Ash."she said in a quiet voice.Startled,Ash jumped out of his chair,but when he realized it was Misty,he sat back down and said."I've been so worried about you,Misty!The doctor said you got such a faceful of Weezing's sludge,you might not live!"she smiled,then looked startled herself.Did Ash just say he was worried about her? Somewhere inside her heart,a voice said."Tell him how you feel,Misty.At least you'll know if he loves you or not and you can stop worrying about it."Misty smiled."Umm...Ash?""Hmm?""Um....I-I want t-t- to tell you s-something.""Go ahead."Misty took in a deep breath and stuttered."I-I-I lo-love y-you."ASh looked slightly shocked,then smiled and said."I love you too."And the two embraced in a kiss,totally unaware of Brock,who was watching from the window.......  
  
The end  
  
I'm still somewhat stumped on my other stories,so it might take some extra time to get in another chapter,being as I'm not getting on the computer like I used to.I hope you liked this story.This is my first AAMRN,so if you don't like it,it's not my fault,so cut me some slack.Anyway,I thank those who read my stories.Double thank you.See ya later.  
  
Open up,Tracey's gotta sketch! Tracey's Sketchbook 


End file.
